Luna y sangre
by LadyCobra61
Summary: Sebastian se ha enterado de una noticia tan procupante que debe, a toda costa ocultarle a su Bocchanr Parejas SebxCie SebxGrell GrellxWill
1. Chapter 1

"Yo siempre estaré contigo. Nunca me apartaré de tu lado. Por siempre atado a ti, No solo es un simple contrato"

Sebastian se miró en el espejo recubierto de oro y plata de el salón. Sus frios ojos resplandecían a la luz de la velas. Su reluciente cabello negro explotaba en mil oscuridades en la blanca noche. Su palida piel brillaba como si de una perla se tratara.

El Bocchan se encotraba en su habitación profundamente dormido,él ignoraba todo.

Con aquella petición de encuentro que le hizo aquel Molesto Shinigami se había puesto nervioso. Intentaba pensar que solo sería otra treta de él para consumar su sentimiento no correspondido, pero algo le decía que esto era algo más serio.

Sebastian suspiró.

-Esta noche será complicada- Pensó con un tono de frialdad

Sebastian decidió bañarse antes de acudir al encuentro pactado por Grell. En la lujosa ducha que el tenía a disposicion lucían una serie de jabones y aromas deliciosos.

Sebastian se quitó el uniforme de forma rápida y precisa.

Y como si de una casualidad se tratara, Observó su escultural cuerpo desnudo en el espejo que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Su pecho palido era perfecto, sus firmes piernas eran largas y precisas. Admiro los rasgos finos de su rostro. Que poderosa forma humana, imponente... Pero solo una mascara que escondía su verdadero aspecto demoníaco. Casi sin pensarlo, sujetó el prominente miembro que colgaba entre sus piernas... Una de sus armas de placer personal que no tenía limites ni restricciones.

Su ducha fué intensa, Sebastian quería limpiar toda la suciedad fisica de el mundo humano.

Desnudo con una toalla atada a la cadera, paseó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación y buscar un traje nuevo. Cuándo lo encontró se lo puso rapidamente y bajó las escaleras de un solo salto. La puerta no hizo ningun sonido al cerrarse.

Debía encontrarse con Grell en El Bosque sombrío, este se encontra a unos pocos kilometros de la mansión Phatomohive.

Cuando llegó, el Shinigami lo estaba esperando apoyado contra un árbol y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus filosos dientes resplandecieron en la oscuridad.

Sebastian nunca había visto ese tipo de sonrisa en el rostro de el torpe Shinigami, Aunque sabía a la perfeccion lo que indicaba...

Sebastian, estas en problemas


	2. Chapter 2

Inmerso en la fría noche, Sebastian observó al Shinigami Pelirrojo. Este le sonreía de una manera tan maliciosa, que él sintió que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

Mmm, Sebas- chan. -Dijo Grell Sutcliff

Grell. –Sebastian no masculló ni una palabra más.

Grell comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y caminó en círculos alrededor de Sebastian, como rodeándolo.

Sigues igual de bello que siempre ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte así luego de tantos años- Grell en ningún momento deshizo su sonrisa

No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.- Respondió Sebastian- ¿Para qué me has llamado? ¿Qué pretendes?

Grell paró de caminar y ahora se encontraba atrás de él. Con delicadeza envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del demonio y labios estaban muy cerca de su oreja.

Tengo información valiosa, sobre tu Bocchan.- Susurró Grell a un milímetro del oído de Sebastian. – En nuestras listas de la muerte, figuran tu nombre y el de Ciel Phantomohive para que sus almas sean recogidas en una fecha cercana.

Sebastian quedó helado. No, eso no podía ser ¿Ellos morirían? Si, Ciel moría no podría tener su alma. Y si ambos morían… No, no podía creerlo

Sin embargo…-Continuó Grell- Hay una manera, de poder salvarlos, a ambos. Es revelarte cierta información que te permitirá estar alerta, y prepararte. Confió que si estás preparado adecuadamente no puedes cometer ni un error Sebastian ¿Qué clase de mayordomo de la Familia Phantomohive serías si no pudieras cumplir semejante tarea tan sencilla?

Sebastian se sorprendió por el hecho de que el Shinigami estuviera dispuesto a revelarle semejante información. Sin duda rompería una de las Sagradas Leyes del Shinigami. Sin duda, no le resultaría nada barato

Dime, Grell.-Sebastian habló en tono calmado mientras los brazo de el Shinigami se soltaban lentamente de su cintura y se alejaban- ¿Cuál es tu precio? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Dinero, o será… ¿Otra cosa?

Grell comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo tenía en sus manos. El estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por aquella información.

– Quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte de todas las maneras posibles. Sé que no haces nada sin orden de tu amo, pero hacer ESTA excepción para salvar su vida… ¿Puedes verdad?

Sebastian no tenia escapatoria, si quería salvarse y salvar a su amo debía hacer este pequeño sacrificio.

Se volteó y miró cara a cara al Shinigami. De forma brusca lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarlo. El Shinigami, mas que feliz de cumplir por fin su sueño, se mostró dócil, Ya que el seria el pasivo.

Sebastian se quitó la ropa con cuidado y sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desnudarlo a él.

Sobre aquel frío césped, Dos razas de seres sobrenaturales se unirían en aquel acto. Los animales del Bosque retumbaron con aullidos, los ecos de los suspiros de ambos.

Sin mas preámbulos, Sebastian tomó su miembro y lo empujó hasta el fondo de el cuerpo del Shinigami.

Grell, si parar de Gemir, murmuró el nombre de Sebas-chan durante todo el acto.

Sebastian sentía placer inimaginable, nunca lo había echo con otro hombre y era sin dudas, mejor.

Ambos terminaron con un sonoro gemido mientraz el Bosque donde se cometió aquel pecado, quedó en silencio. Solo de fondo el sonido de los grillos, que marcaban en climax de la noche.

Cuando todo terminó y ambos se vestían, Grell no pudo contener su carcajada.

Viendo esto, a Sebastian no se le ocurrió mas que pensar que todo aquello era una trampa de ese indeseable para acostarse con él. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntárselo…

-Se lo que estas pensado, Sebas-Chan- Dijo Grell- Pero solo río de felicidad, no te he mentido ni por un momento.

-Empezaba a pensar que me habías engañado

-Ni por asomo. Por cierto, eres realmente bueno –Dijo Grell mirando por encima de sus gafas- ¿Estas listo para escucharme?

Sebastian se acercó al Shinigami y escuchó palabras tan perturbadoras que tan solo con la primera frase, decidió algo totalmente fuera de cordura. Ciel Phantomohive no podría enterarse de nada


End file.
